Integrated circuits usually comprise a passivating layer, for instance of phosphorus-doped silicone oxide. The surface resistivity of the passivating layer depends on the amount and quality of ions and water that are adsorbed on the surface. This highly resistive but still conducting layer can in certain cases behave like a GATE electrode ("water gate" if it comprises adsorbed water) for parasitic MOS-transistors that are formed between non-protected regions, for instance P-regions. The charging of the GATE electrode is performed from the bond surfaces and the scribe line if these elements are lying on the lowest potential or negative potential.